


heaving through corrupted lungs

by scratchfliprepeat



Series: we are the reckless, wild youth [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, I mean, Male Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, ah geez this is gonna be longer than the actual chapter, and also pun, but is just damn mad that this plant, chara is, frisk is just a 12ish boy who just wants to flirt with everything he sees, gender is up to you chara, he killed the kid's closest father figure, i copied flowey's speech word for word, i think, imperfect frisk, is the undertale fandom still even alive?, its short, not an evil genocidal monster, not have the entire fate of an entire race in his hands, poor guy, retelling of Post Omega Flowey Fight, uh, uhh, we'll see when deltarune comes out, what more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchfliprepeat/pseuds/scratchfliprepeat
Summary: At the end, all he was, was a golden flower. With a face.Suddenly, Frisk felt an urge so strong that he nearly doubled over. After fighting to not buckle under pressure, he realized that the urge wasn't his own.Chara was asking him to make a choice. The final strike....a retelling of the final scene before every neutral end.(with the hope of the happy ending in the distance.)





	heaving through corrupted lungs

Flowey stared at the ground.

At the end, all he was, was a golden flower. With a face.

Suddenly, Frisk felt an urge so strong that he nearly doubled over. After fighting to not buckle under pressure, he realized that the urge wasn't his own.

Chara was asking him to make a choice. The final strike.

It wasn't verbalized, but he could feel it in every corner of his brain.

Frisk hung his head and took a step back.

"What are you doing?"

It was the only sound for miles. Somewhere, Frisk could realized he was being mocked, ridiculed－ the feeling is deep in his bones. It was Chara.

"Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No."

Learned anything－ _ha._ Frisk didn't expect it from him, didn't even cross his mind, but Flowey assumed yet again.

It must be a habit.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

He started raising his head, the once perfect innocent flower face was slashed into pieces. Frisk felt strangely satisfied.

Chara echoed this. The agreement made Frisk squirm.

"If you let me live..." Flowey stared at him. It was unnerving. "I'll come back."

Frisk nodded. He knew that.

"I'll kill you."

Frisk gritted his teeth. He figured. It wasn't a question.

Death was something he was getting use－

No. Stop. He just might throw up.

"I'll kill everyone."

The nausea _－was his own－_ came back with a vengeance. Frisk's teeth just might have cracked.

"I'll kill everyone you love."

He can't give Flowey a reaction or _he might just－_

And calmness. Chara took over. It was a good thing too, or he might have just bro－

There was silence. He felt Chara move his eyes to meet Flowey's, unflinchingly. He had always admired that about Chara.

Chara was just as lost as he was, but had that unflinching determination that kept both of them going.

...it can be too much, at times.

He felt Chara give him a wave of irritation, before gently easing him back into his body.

He felt his nerves spark back to life again. It was bearable, at least.

"Why?" Flowey asked. "Why are you being..."

He trailed off. He looked lost.

He felt Chara react. What kind of reaction－negative, positive, Frisk couldn't tell.

"So nice to me?"

Frisk spat out－ something out of his mouth. It tasted vaguely of monster food. Must be left-overs from the fight.

"Nice?" Frisk repeated, voice hoarse from weariness. "I'm not nice. Especially not to you. But I'm not－ I'm not－"

He could feel that Loox－ he remembered his name, of course－ dissipate under the force of his swing. Dust had filled the air and travelled all the way to his nostrils, his eyes, his mouth. He didn't cry but he remembered the way dust scraped against his tongue.

Flowey had mocked him－ like Chara did at this very moment, and Frisk felt a wave of irritation directed at him again, but it was sadder this time－ once he got out of the Ruins. Frisk had been shaken but continued on, until he realized that he could go back in time.

This was a clean slate. He had _fixed_ things.

"－a murderer, Flowey." He finished. He felt something whisper at the very corner of his brain, _you liar._

It wasn't Chara.

"I can't understand." Flowey said.

Frisk scowled at him. The scowl melted into a genuine, confused frown at Flowey's face.

"I can't _understand!_ " Flowey repeated, panicked. "I just can't understand..."

He ran away. 

**Author's Note:**

> clarifications, frisk killed a loox once and didnt know he was able to LOAD until he died for the first time. then he used the ability to do a mostly pacifist run (its still not counted as a pacifist run if we havent met azzy)
> 
> i loved the idea of "callous! pacifist frisk" who still technically achieved a happy ending but wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but at the same time, was too innocent to actually wipe out an entire race. he's basically just a kid who had to do some hard choices, yo. 
> 
> i want to do a series of this. because,,, like this frisk didn't forgive flowey, he just didn't want to have dust on his hands. so: how did he befriend the other major characters who were out for his blood? (ahem, undyne.) but we'll see.
> 
> fancy wording aside, i just loved writing this frisk tbh. youll have it either you like it or not.


End file.
